HYBRID
by ZEVLAG
Summary: Half-alien, half-EVO, and no memories. When 16 year old Matthew tries to find a place to call home, he ends up becoming a "most-wanted" in two worlds.
1. Matthew

**HEY PEEPS! First off: i just want to say thanx to Lilcutie58 for giving me my first story request. Second: This is my first time doing a OC so go easy on me :{ And third: Thanx for the reviews on UNITED AS ONE. Part two is coming soon. Anyway, enough talking, let's find out about Matthew XD**

"A medium strawberry smoothie please," Matthew ordered from the cashier lady. He pulled out an old black wallet out and took out a five.

The lady came back with a smoothie and traded it for the five. "Thank you," she told Matthew handing him his change. "Oh, and I don't know which one it is, but one of your color contacts-lens aren't in."

Matthew quickly turned away. Making sure that his hoodie was covering his face, "I was in a rush this morning," he lied to her, quickly walking off with his smoothie. Mathew didn't wear a blue contact, or a green; they were just different colors.

Matthew was an alien, or half-alien. In the world he was in, aliens weren't just a strange myth or something you saw in the movies. According to his mother, or just what she wrote in her letters back when she was alive, she met his Matthew's dad while she was research trip. Mathew laughed at the thought of her fallen in love with an alien, instead of screaming.

That's when the letters changed settings…

Apparently, before Matthew was born, or just too young to remember, his parents had lived in another dimension. Only this one didn't have alien… just machines. The machine, or nanites as the other dimension called them, caused an explosion five years ago that had spread to every living thing. They were harmless… to some people. Some of the nanites mutated some humans and animals into creatures called EVOs.

Matthew was part of that event and was an EVO. Of course the only thing that should that he was an EVO was just his eyes, even though he didn't know which one was his true eye color. He had a "true" EVO form, but he wasn't sure exactly how it would be unleashed.

As Matthew walked down the streets of Bellwood, we looked for a place where he could use his powers. Although he couldn't remember anything about his parents, due to the Nanite Event, he did have something from them, his mother's half-burnt letters and his father's black wallet and alien powers. He wasn't sure what kind of alien he was, only that it was an electric one.

Matthew laughed at the memory he first realized his alien powers. He was at the arcade minding his business. Until five punks came in and tried to mug him. He tried to escape, but all he remembered was that he threw one of the guys across the room and electrocuted the two other guys.

Finally, Matthew found an alley and made sure that no one was watching him. He quickly walked inside and took a deep breath. With the tip of his fingers, he created a blackish portal. This power he didn't get from his father, but due to the fact that was because he was an EVO. He couldn't teleport anywhere he wanted around the world, but he could travel to the other dimension were his mother lived; the "Nanite World."

As Matthew stepped through, the portal quickly closed and he found himself behind a restaurant. He made sure his hoodie hid his face. The white hoodie was the only way he could blend in with the two dimensions. He always traveled in-between the two, not just because he could, but so he could find out more about his past. He was only eleven when the Nanite Event took away his memories. He woke up in a half-destroyed house that had nothing, but a handful of his mother's letters talking about the family and the nanites on the news. The only question he had on his mind was how his parents traveled from different dimensions.

Matthew came out from behind the building and made his way to a restaurant. The "Alien Dimension" had great smoothies, but the Nanite Dimension had better burgers. He went inside the restaurant and ordered a burger with fries. While he was waiting, he looked on the TV screen and saw a group of agents surrounding a bear-like EVO. The group of agents worked for Providence, an agency that made sure that EVO were under control. They use to have an old leader White Knight, but Mathew thought things were better with him instead of the new leader, Black Knight.

Mathew sat down in the restaurant and ate his burger, making sure none of the mustard and ketchup spilt from the other end. It was hard from him not to no which dimension was his true home. He read through his mother's letters over and over, just to see if there was a hint of where he was supposed to go or where his parent could be. That was why he traveled the dimensions: to see if there was a chance he would run into his parents and to find a place call home.

He looked up at the TV again and saw that the EVO that Providence had captured was ripping its cage apart. The EVO broke fee and began to attack the agents. Everyone in the restaurant began to worry and at the site. As Matthew watched, he then heard two Providence tanks outside heading toward a park nearby. The EVO on TV began to use its claws to lift up a tank and threw it somewhere off screen. A crash was heard right there across from where Mathew was at.

"Run!" screamed a group of people running down the street. Matthew finally realized that the EVO attack on the new was just a few blocks from him. He could hear the EVO roaring down the street, tossing cars that were in its way. As the restaurant began to clear out, he got ready to escape though a portal, making sure that no one was looking. Finally, the building was cleared out and Matthew escaped, hearing the EVO crashing through the restaurant.

The portal had leaded him inside a Bellwood Mall dressing room. He opened the door slowly and was relieved to see that it was a male's. He walked out casually and saw that the worker in the store looked confused when he saw him.

**Next up... "the Accident"**


	2. Accident

**OK! Here's the second chapter!**

Matthew looked around the arcade to keep his mind busy. There weren't that many teens in there, due to the fact that everyone was still at school. Matthew saw no need to go, due to the fact that his alien half gave him the intelligent of a college student.

He finally found a fighting game that was added to the place, insert a quarter and played. As he moved the joy stick and mashed the buttons, he couldn't keep that EVO in the Nanite Dimension out of his head. He felt that he could of done something, besides running away.

"No," he said to himself, "Providence handles the EVOs, and that Rex guy." Rex was a kid who was about his age that lived in the Nanite World. Before Black Knight, he and three others use to work for Providence when White Knight was in control.

The game screen read game over as Matthew loss the fourth round. He made sure that no one was looking and placed his hand on the screen. He used his powers to create an electrical spark, making the machine give him a free game.

Before he played the game, he stopped and looked at his hands. What if that was a sign in the Nanite world? What if he was meant to help stop that EVO with his alien powers? Maybe he was supposed to use his powers to protect the Nanite World so he could live in it. Stepped away from the game and ran into the restroom. He focused on creating a portal to the location of where the EVO attacked and stepped through the portal.

When the portal closed, Matthew found himself in the middle of a street. At first he saw nothing, but then he heard gunfire behind him. He turned around and saw the Providence agent firing at the giant EVO bear lifting up a car and throwing it at them.

Matthew gulped, "Okay, you can do this," he said to himself. He took a deep breath in and ran towards an agent. "Do you need help?"

"What are you doing here kid?" the agent yelled at him. "You have to get out of here now!" Suddenly, the EVO had rammed itself into the agent, knocking him into a building.

The EVO roared and looked at Mathew; he backed away slowly. "Easy there," he said creating a ball of lighting in the palm of his hand. The EVO raised its claws to attack, but then was stopped when a chunk of metal slammed into him. Matthew looked over his shoulder and saw something flying towards them; it was Rex.

Before Matthew could saw anything the EVO came back to its senses and ran towards Rex. "Bad idea!" he shouted at the EVO as he created a pair of giant robot hands and punched the EVO.

Before Matthew could join him, he saw that there was something flying over them. He looked closely and saw that it wasn't a Providence plane; the thing was diving towards him. Matthew knew that it was an EVO and began to shoot lightning at it. The EVO bird dodged the attacks and landed in front of Matthew.

The EVO opened its beak and charged at Matthew, trying to eat him. Mathew used his strength to hold the EVO's beak from getting him. The EVO began to push Matthew back, making him lose his grip. "Stay still!" Matthew yelled at the EVO, shocking the EVO with his hands. The EVO screeched in pain, while Matthew used his strength to lift up the EVO and throw him aside.

Matthew looked at the direction that Rex and the EVO-bear was at. By the look of things, Rex had some help by a guy who had some swords. The EVO roared at threw the two into a city bus. Matthew charged his hands and shot the EVO with a stream of lightning, making the EVO pass out.

Matthew smiled in victory, but then felt a sharp pain in his hands. He looked down and saw that his hands began to mutate into claws. "What the heck is this?" Matthew asked himself. This was the first time that he had seen his hand like this.

Suddenly, he felt electricity serge through his fingers, and then began to shoot out freely. "Stop it," Matthew said to himself, but couldn't stop the power.

Finally, the electricity shot in the direction of here the city bus was. "Six!" he heard someone.

"Oh, no," Matthew said. He ran towards the bus that was surrounded by smoke. As he coughed, he saw that his hands were turning back to normal and his powers were come to ease. Matthew saw that Rex has holding the sword guy who looked knocked out. He then realized that he had shot the man.

"Six! Can you hear me?" Rex said, still holding the guy named Six. He then looked at Matthew. "You!" he ran towards Matthew, creating a giant blade. "Who are you?" he swung the blade at Matthew, but he dodged it. "Why did you attack Six? Are you working for Black Knight?" he swung his sword.

Matthew ducked, avoiding the angry Rex. "Look, I didn't mean to. It was an accident!"

"Save your breath EVO!" Rex then created his giant fists and charged. Matthew stood his ground and grabbed Rex's hands. He then lifted him up and slammed him into the ground. While Rex was down, Matthew ran into a building creating a portal to escape.

As the portal closed, Matthew was finally able to breathe again_. Did that just happen_, he thought to himself. He wasn't supposed to attack that guy, but his powers were out of control. Maybe, if he could go back and explain to Rex what happened…

"No, I can't," he said to himself, Providence would have already heard about him already. "Well," he said, "At least I have the Alien World." Matthew finally realized that he had teleported himself to the Bellwood Park. He put his hood back on and began to walk to the Mr. Smoothie.

"Now Gwen!" shouted a voice. Matthew then found himself trapped in a pink dome. He tried push, but the dome wouldn't break. Matthew looked at the side of him and saw that there were three teens standing outside of the dome. He had seen them on the news many times, but the one that stood out was the guy wearing the weird watch…

"You're sure this is the one?" asked the boy, who was known as Kevin.

"Yes," said the girl, Gwen, "Grandpa Max said that over the past five years, some portals have been opening and closing all around here, letting in some kind of weird nanotechnology in al round the world."

Ben, the one with the watch, smirked, "And looks like we found the guy who's been doing it."

**UH-OH... things dont look good for Matthew... review! **


	3. Sorry

**Hey peeps! This is chapter three. My goal was to finish this story as a gift for Lilcutie (sorry) but i guess i can make it a new years gift. LOL! Anyhoo... Let's see what's going on with Matthew. Hopefully, he's not a threat... **

"What?"" Matthew's mouth was opened in shock. "I'm not a threat! I didn't do anything!" He didn't count the fact that he had attacked Six by accident in the Nanite World.

Kevin brought out a computer pad, "According to the Plumber's History Data, over the last five years, you have been letting some weird tech out on the loose, causing blackouts, radiation, and all that jazz."

"So who are you working for?" Ben asked, approaching "The Hive? Animo? The Forever Knights?"

"No one," Matthew said through the pink dome, "I just traveling around."

"Oh yeah, then what's with the hood hiding your face?"

"It helps me blend in," Matthew muttered.

Kevin chuckled, "Your half an alien and you're trying to blend in?"

Matthew's eyes were wide open, "How did you-?"

"Your powers and different color eyes gave it away," Gwen said. Matthew realized that his face was exposed without his hood. He wanted to pull it on, but it was no use anymore.

"Well, we promised to catch who was every doing this," Ben said to his teammates; he looked at Matthew, "And we did."

Matthew got angry, "I said I didn't do anything!" He created a ball of electricity and shattered the dome with it. Gwen stepped back and threw pink spheres at Matthew, but he swiftly dodged them. He created lightning at his fingertips, but stopped himself. He didn't want to hurt anyone else.

"I got him!" Matthew turned around and saw Kevin, coated in silver metal, running towards him. Kevin tried to punch him, but Matthew stepped aside, grabbed his arm and threw him aside. Kevin recovered and ran towards Matthew with his hands now blades.

Matthew tried to step back, but Kevin hand torn a hole in his sleeve. Matthew got mad, "Dude, it's hard to find like this that's comfortable!" Matthew jumped in the air and onto Kevin's back. He used his hands to send a discharge that was strong enough to just tazzer him.

Matthew then felt his hand hurting again, just like before. This time, he felt the pain in his legs also. Before he could create a portal to escape, a giant bolder flew pass him, making him hit the ground. Her looked to his left and saw a red alien with four muscular arms and four eyes. "Ready to give in?" said the alien, who Matthew knew already was Ben.

Matthew looked at his hands and feet, then at Ben. "Listen," Matthew said, panting, "I don't have time to explain, but I need to leave this place!" Matthew felt his hand sparking.

"Oh, so you can release more of those weird robots?" Ben asked as he ran towards Matthew with full force.

"Come on. Come on!" Matthew said to himself, not able to create a portal; it was too late. Matthew used his strength to hold back Fourarms. Matthew felt himself slowly being pushed back by Ben. Matthew growled, "Let me go!" He then saw that his hands had turned back into the EVO claws and his feet had turned into claws as well. Finally, Matthew felt his strength increase, while the electricity surrounded his arms. He pushed Ben backwards and shot stream lighting towards him.

"Ben!" Gwen shouted, running towards him. Matthew quickly turned around, and was able to create a portal again, escaping the three Plumbers.

* * *

><p>It took him a while, but Matthew had finally found the hospital that Six was at. He had to ask a lot of questions, but he found out that Six was in a coma, due to an electrical attack to the head. He didn't know him, but the least Matthew thought he could do was visit him.<p>

He sat in the chair, watching Six breathing slowly with tube hooked up to his body. The only thing that could be heard was the heart monitor, keeping a steady pace.

Matthew sighed, "I'm sorry," he told Six. "I didn't mean for this to happen to you." he stood up and looked at outside the window. "I just wanted to find a place to call home." He turned back to Six. "Maybe I should have kept hiding in arcades and fast-food places." He looked at his hands, "Now I find out that my EVO form is trying to freak out every time I use my powers."

"Maybe that's why my parents didn't want me," he sat down, burying his head in his hands. "Maybe my parents say that I was some kind of monster bomb, and left to a place where they couldn't find me."

He looked at Six again, still asleep, "I know you can't hear me, but again I just wanted to say sorry." He got up from the chair, opened the window behind him, and jumped out the two-store building and landed softly.

As Matthew walked down the streets, he saw a group of people surrounding the TV store window. Curious, Matthew made sure his hood has up and walked over to the window. It was the news, talking about the EVO attack that occurred that day. The news lady then paused the footage, saying that the people should be advised for a dangerous EVO that is still lose and that Providence is trying to capture.

Matthew looked closely and saw that the footage had frozen on him. he gasped quietly, slowly backing away. While the people were talking about Matthew, he seized the moment to escape. Suddenly, he saw two red dots appear on his chest, then three. Soon he was covered in red dots. He looked around and saw that Providence agents began to emerge from buildings and rooftops.

Slowly, Matthew raised his hands, as he had seen guys do in movies. He looked behind his back and saw that a woman, dressed in black armor and a black cape, was staring at him. Matthew knew the woman: Black Knight, the leader of Providence. "You're sneaky," she said, almost as if she was evilly, "but we finally have you."

"No way BK!" shouted a voice from above. Matthew looked up and saw Rex hovering over the two with his turbine machine pack. He dropped down and looked at Matthew, "I saw him first. We need to finish what we start."

**Chapter 4 coming soon... REVIEW!**


	4. Crossing

**Chapter 4! **

"Rex, this doesn't concern you!" Black Knight snapped, "Leave now or White Knight will have less helping hand."

"This guy attacked Six," Rex said, glaring at Matthew, "And I want to make sure he gets his pay back."

Matthew sighed, "But I didn't mean to attack him! It was my pow-."

"Save it, EVO!" Rex created his Slam Cannon and aimed at him. Black Knight made a gestured with her hands and the agents pointed their weapons at Rex, too.

"You can have your little fight with him, after we take him in." Black Knight looked at Matthew again, smiling creepy. "So good to finally meet another portal maker." Matthew said nothing. "I must say, you can be useful to us at Providence."

Matthew scoffed, "Yeah right. If Rex didn't want to be with you guys, why should I?"

He looked at Rex, how was grinning, "He got you there, Black Knight."

Black Knight laughed, amused. "Because, I have these." She took some envelopes out of her pocket. Matthew stood in perfect stillness.

"You're bribing him with money?" Rex asked confused.

Black Knight ignored him, "I found them five years ago, in Hawaii. That's all the information you're getting." She slowly put them back in her pocket. "The rest of the answers can be found in the letters… if you come with us."

Matthew studied Black Knight's face, looking for any hint of betrayal. "You're lying," he said to her, bluffing. "I know Providence is now trying to control EVOs, and I'm not going to be one of them!"

"Well, if you don't want to accept my offer…" she looked at her agents, "Stun him and don't let him escape." The agent turned to Matthew and opened fire. The lasers came at him in slow motion; he jumped into the air, dodging the fire, and on to a street pole. A creating lighting and shot it around the agents, creating a wall of smoke.

He hopped down and began to create a portal. At the corner of his eye, he saw Black Knight running towards him with a long blade. She swung, but missed. "How do you know about the letters?" he demanded.

Black Knight swung again, "You lost your chance to get answers," she took out the letters, along with a bomb; she threw it behind her.

"No!" Matthew shouted, but it was too late. The bomb exploded, destroying the letters with fire. Matthew looked at Black Knight with anger, fire shooting electricity at her. He was then stopped by something punching him at his side.

Matthew fell to the ground and saw that it was Rex and his giant fist. "My turn Black Knight." He said.

Black Knight growled, "Fine by me. Either way, he's still a threat to the world."

Rex ran towards Matthew, but he grabbed Rex's fist. "Don't make me use my powers," he said, holding Rex back.

"You don't have to," Rex jumped back and created giant nun-chucks. "It just makes my job easier." He swung at Matthew, but missed every time. Matthew had to get away from Rex, before his power went crazy again. Matthew grabbed Rex's nun-chucks, sending an electric shock through them. Rex screamed in pain, but only had let go. "Dude, what's up with your nanites?"

"I don't know," he said. Suddenly, he felt the sharp pain in his hands again. "Look, if you care about these people, you'll stay out of my way." He turned around and created a portal.

"Yeah right!" Matthew turned around and saw Rex and a vehicle. Before he could react, Rex had collided with Matthew, sending them both into the Alien World.

Matthew fell flat on his back, while Rex tumbled beside him. "Oh, no," Matthew said, as he saw that the portal was closed already and Rex was with him.

Rex looked around, confused with the new world he was in. "This is a Breach situation all over again." He looked at Matthew, "Where did you take me?" he got up and created a giant sword.

Matthew got up, trying to keep his powers calm. "I didn't mean to take you here." He groaned in pain, watching his hands trying to change.

"You're not going EVO again on my watch!" Rex said charging at Matthew, but before he could attack, both Rex and Matthew were snared by many metal wires. They tried to pull free, but the metal was too strong.

"Haha," laughed a mechanical voice, "Try to use your powers and you'll just hurt yourself." Matthew looked to his side and saw a weird looking robot alien.

"Nice work Tennyson," said a familiar voice. Matthew looked to his left and saw Kevin, and Gwen, ready attack both him and Rex. "But what about this other guy?" Kevin pointed to Rex.

Ben, or the alien, looked at Matthew, "Who is he? One of your partners?"

"Yeah right!" Rex said, trying to get free from the metal. "I almost had this guy, until you guys came along!"

"Us?" Gwen said looking at Rex. "You're the one crossing dimensions with that wolf guy."

Rex looked at Matthew, "So is this the place you've been hiding, EVO?"

"EVO?" Ben reverted to his human form. "What the heck is that?"

"EVOs are mutated monsters that are caused by these nano robots in my dimension."

Gwen looked at Kevin, "Could they be the same tech that's been leaking through?"

Kevin shrugged, "Could be."

Ben walked towards Matthew, "So you're an EVO and a alien?"

"Alien?" Rex said confused, "There's no such thing!"

"We're in a different dimension dude," Matthew explained.

"why don't you shut up?" Rex glared at him. He turned back to Ben, "This guy is dangerous. He can turn into an EVO in seconds."

"But I haven't!" Matthew shouted. "Don't you see? I only turn EVO if my electric powers are used too much."

"Of course!" Gwen exclaimed, "This guy-."

"Matthew," Matthew said to her, "My name is Matthew."

"When Matthew uses his powers, the electricity must be over charging those nanite things."

"Making them over-charge and making him mutate," Rex realized. Finally, he broke out of the metal wrap he was trapped in. "A the right reason for me to take him in now."

"Hold on,", Ben said, turning to Rex, "If anyone is going to take him to prison, its me."

**Hope you guys are liking the stroy. It's kinda hard trying to make Ben and Rex the "bad guys" lol**

**Anyhoo... chapter 5 coming soon and REVIEW! **


	5. True Form

**OK! Sorry i havent updated in a while! (Discovered Xbox live lol) anyhoo... here's matthew's next part! **

Matthew grinned, "How about this," he told Ben and Rex, "Since I'm a super evil bad guy, I should go to the biggest hero." He hoped that his idea would work.

"Easy! That would be me," Ben and Rex said in perfect unison. The both looked at each other. _Perfect_, Matthew thought to himself.

Ben looked at Rex, "Uh, sorry buddy, but I'm the biggest hero there is."

Rex laughed, "Get real! In my dimension, I'm a hero around the world!"

"Oh yeah? Well I saved the entire universe from an alien race!"

Rex created a giant blade, "I can create a bucket load of weapons. By the looks of you, the only thing you can do is help people out with the time."

Ben turned the dial on his Ultimatrix and slammed it down. A green flash surrounded Ben, putting a tiger-like alien in his place. "Rath!" roared Ben as the alien. "Let me tell you something Robot Boy! Rath is gonna put the beat down on you, and then on Matthew!" Rath ran towards Rex, slamming them both into a tree.

Matthew used his strength to break out of the metal cocoon. While Ben and Rex fought, Matthew began to create a portal to escape into the nanite world. As he turned around, he saw Gwen and Kevin ready to attack.

"Don't think we forgot about you," Kevin said smugly. He touched a concrete sib, coating his body with the same matter and charged at Matthew. Matthew quickly grabbed Kevin's arm and threw him aside.

Suddenly, Matthew was wrapped with a pink wipe. He turned and saw that it was from Gwen, "Stay down and we'll go easy on you!" She told Matthew. Matthew struggled and struggled, until finally he used his lightning powers to break free from the whip. Gwen threw pink spheres at Matthew, but electricity surrounded his hands as he threw the spheres back; Gwen blocked them but was knocked down.

Before Matthew could escape, Kevin tackled Matthew to the ground. Matthew surrounded Kevin's body with electricity, but Kevin wasn't fazed. Kevin picked Matthew up and threw him into a fountain close by.

As Matthew got up, he began to fell strange. He felt his entire body changing, just like before. Just then, he saw Kevin jump into the fountain with him. "Just hold still," Kevin said, cracking his knuckles. Matthew growled and filled the fountain with electricity, knocking Kevin out.

Getting out of the, Matthew had looked at is reflection in the water and saw that he had almost looked like a monster. His he had four claws, fangs, and his skin was pale grey. He looked at his eyes and saw that they were not green of blue anymore, but both bright red; it was his true EVO form.

"Hold it right there EVO!" Matthew looked to his side and saw that both Rex and a diamond alien, Ben, were standing together.

"I thought you guys were fighting," Matthew said, almost in a deep voice.

"We came to a compromise," Ben said. "Every month, you'll switch prisons, once we find a way for you and Rex to get back."

Matthew shrugged, that doesn't make any since!"

"No," Rex said, creating a whip and a shield, "But this will!" Rex swung his whip at Matthew, but it was dodged. Matthew ran at tremendous speed at Rex, jumping on top of his shield clawing it, but the shield wouldn't break. Rex pushed Matthew off and snared him with the whip.

"Let me go!" Matthew shouted. Suddenly, he found himself biting the whip and tearing it off, free him. Matthew created a ball of lightning and shot it at Rex.

Suddenly, diamond shards flew above Matthew's head. He turned and saw a diamond fist coming towards his chest, pushing Matthew back. Matthew recovered and saw Ben coming towards him again. Matthew ducked down, lifting Ben up in the air and throwing him to the ground. "Leave me alone!" Matthew shouted at him.

"We will if you give in!" Rex said. Mathew looked to his left and saw a giant ball of dirt and stone flying towards him, but he shot destroyed it with a bolt a lightning.

Smoke filled the air. Matthew decided to use the smoke as a cover and tried to create a portal. The only thing that came out was electricity. "Come on," he growled. "You can turn yourself to a monster, but you can't create a portal under pressure?"

As the smoke cleared up, Matthew saw both Rex in with giant robot hands and feet and Ben in a dinosaur-like alien form. The two boys ran towards Matthew at full speed; Mathew raised his hands a braced for impact. Matthew felt the strength of the two boys at his hands; on his left hand, he felt Rex punching him and on his right, Ben was doing the same.

Matthew tried to use his electricity powers, but it was as if all the power was being used to give him strength. Finally, Matthew slowly moved his foot forward, and then the other. Suddenly, Matthew found himself, pushing Ben and Rex backwards and finally off of him. Matthew used his lightning claws to swipe Ben's legs and made him tumble down to the ground. Next, he ran towards Rex and punched him in the chest, knocking him backwards and out of his giant fist and feet.

Matthew huffed and puffed after he had seen Rex and Ben on the ground. He took deep breaths in, trying to control his breathing and his inner EVO. At last, he saw his body turning back to normal, making him look like a human again.

With the tip of his fingers, Matthew created a portal right by him. He looked behind and wondered if he should take Rex back with him. _It'll buy me some time_, he thought to himself, _and he'll find a way back_. He stepped through the portal and into the nanite world.

**The end is coming... the "Walkers" are near...**

**REVIEW **


	6. The Walkers

**Final Chapter! **

Matthew paid the man in the store, who was looking at him weird, but Matthew didn't blame him. As soon as he left the store, he looked in the bag and got out a black sweater. He took off the dirty torn white sweater put on the new black one. Out of the bag, Matthew also took out a pair of sun goggles with black lens. Matthew strapped them to his head, threw the white sweater in the bag and tossed the bag in a trash can nearby.

As he walked down the street, he saw one of the places that he hung out at, an old abandon building close by the docks. Swiftly, he climbed up the building and made it to the top. He looked out on the sea, watching as the sun began to set slowly and the night coming. He sighed, "I don't belong anywhere," he said to himself. "I'm just trouble everywhere I go."

He looked to his left, a finally noticed somebody sitting on an air unit. He turned to the figure and created a spark between his fingers. He walked slowly up to the person, and then saw that it was a girl. She must have been an EVO: she had pale green skin and four arms. She looked at him and smiled softly. Matthew stopped, "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Don't fear Breach," said a voice. Matthew turned around and saw an older man in a white lab coat standing behind him. "She calmer now, thanks to me" He took out a small plastic bag and gestured it towards Matthew, "Gumball?" he smiled.

Matthew ignored his offer, "Are you with Providence?"

"Providence? No, of course not. It'll break the rules that are made for me." He folded his arms, "Besides, it in bad shape with their new leader." He took out an old pocket watch and looked at it, "but in time, it will go back to its old self."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me for being rude. I'm called many things, but you can call me Paradox." Matthew's eyebrow rose. "Higher beings call me Time Walker, but…"

Matthew studied the strange man called Paradox. "Are you an EVO?"

"No, I'm human, but that's another story. I'm just traveling with Breach." Matthew looked over to the girl, named Breach, walking towards them. Her hair was covering her face, making her look creepy. "I'm just traveling with here." Paradox looked at Breach and smiled, "She appears to like the French fries here in this world, but only at the bowling alley."

Matthew laughed and looked at Breach, "Well they are pretty good." Breach turned away. "Wait," he turned back to Paradox, "What do you mean you're just traveling with Breach?"

"I'm from the world you call the Alien World." Matthews jaw dropped. "I was minding my own business until Breach here appeared out of nowhere. After discovering here powers, I decided to let her travel with me." He walked up to Matthew and placed his hand on his shoulder. "He decided to come here after your little accidents you've been making, Matthew."

Matthew's head shot up, "How did you-?"

"Well, I have met you before, but forward in time." Paradox then looked confused, "Or was it in the past?" His train of thought broke, "You look a lot like your mother."

"My mother? You know my mother?" Matthew stood perfectly still.

"Well I've seen her before, working on a teleportation device with your father." Paradox frowned, "However the experiment went wrong, but for some reason, you gained the device's abilities."

Matthew's looked at the floor, "So my parent gave me these powers?"

Paradox looked at him, "Well, the teleporting powers by accident." Breach went through a red portal.

"So, my parents didn't abandon me?"

"Abandon you? No, of course not. In my years of watching them, they loved you dearly. So much, they still traveled different dimensions, just to keep you safe from those who wanted to… abuse your powers."

Matthew felt like crying, but didn't want to in front of the old man. He turned away, not showing his face. A red portal appeared again, this time Breach came out with some French fries. "So…," Matthew hesitated, "Can you tell me more about my parents?"

He heard Paradox laugh; Matthew turned around and saw Paradox pulling out his pocket watch. "How about I take you to them? Breach if you may, please." Breach smiled and nodded, creating a red portal by the three. Matthew just stared at the portal, watching it swirl with red and a bit of blackness. Slowly, he stepped into the portal….

"…...…Matthew?"

**THE END **

**If the story ended too soon, sorry. Hope you guys enjoyed the story and look forward to your reviews!**

**Have a great New Years everyone!**

**And remember... REVIEW!**


End file.
